La agonía de mi existir
by Laali Cullen
Summary: OneShot Simplemente es el relato del sentir de Edward durante Luna Nueva.


**Este relato de un solo capítulo de duración cuenta el sentir de Edward en New Moon, mientras está alejado de Bella, y termina en el momento en que se entera de su muerte. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

La luz de un nuevo amanecer entró por la ventana del sótano donde me encontraba, aunque este hecho carecía por completo de significado para mí.

Mi vida no tenía sentido ahora. En realidad, ni siquiera tenía una _vida_. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se podía llamar tener una vida a mi existir. No podía denominarse así a lo que yo hacía: pasarme el tiempo sentado en el suelo del sótano de una familia a la que no conocía, intentando calmar el agujero que sentía en el pecho, el cual dolía demasiado. Estaba justo en el centro de mi pecho, donde debería estar mi ahora silencioso corazón.

Había pensado que no tenía alma, pero ahora no estaba seguro. Es decir, si mi corazón estaba muerto, ¿qué era lo que pedía a gritos que volviera junto a su otra mitad? No encontraba otra respuesta que esa.

La amaba con todas mis fuerzas, la amaba a distancia, y porque la amaba la había dejado. Para que tuviera una oportunidad como humana, para que no perdiera su alma.

Pero ahora ya no estaba seguro de no poseer alma.

Una parte de mi pensaba en todo eso, pero la otra parte creía que esto era todo un truco psicológico de parte de mi mente para que volviera con _ella_. Su plan era simple, y no podía fracasar: la idea era hacerme volver haciéndome creer que nosotros teníamos alma y, además, torturándome con pensamientos sobre todos los accidentes que podría llegar a tener si yo no estaba cerca. Y, cuando volviera, no podría volver a irme; simplemente, no podría.

Era un egoísta.

Intentaba sobrevivir como fuera. Algunas veces costaba más que otras, y seguramente costaba más cuando abandonaba los recuerdos del tiempo vivido con Bella y me sumía de nuevo en la depresión y en el dolor del agujero de mi pecho.

Era algo muy extraño: en realidad no _necesitaba_ respirar, pero el agujero de mi pecho me hacía sentir que sí lo necesitaba y no podía hacerlo. Y entonces me ahogaba...

...pero no por la falta de aire. Me ahogaba por la falta de mi único amor, la falta de mi otra mitad. Era todo lo que necesitaba para existir, y no podía sobrevivir sin ella.

Esta manera de sobrevivir a duras penas sólo la conseguía al mantener en firme un único pero potente pensamiento: ella estaba a salvo, y tendría una vida feliz y tranquila gracias a mi decisión de mantenerme al margen.

Había una parte de mi espaciosa mente que sostenía un único pensamiento, y esa parte estaba inundada al completo por la agonía. Si se convertía en la parte principal, no lograría sobrevivir.

Hacía semanas que no cazaba, pero eso no me importaba. Ya no. Y, aunque me importara, no sería capaz de ponerme de pie y entregarme a la caza. El dolor era como la sed: una vez que se sentía, se introducía en todos y cada uno de los pensamientos... y los instintos de caza no eran la excepción, aunque no pudieran ser calificados como pensamientos racionales.

A fin de desviar mi mente del lacerante dolor de mis heridas supurantes, intenté pensar en alguna otra cosa que acarreara aunque sea un poco _menos_ de ese dolor.

Me pregunté cómo estaría mi familia. Me pregunté cuán desdichada sería Esme, mi madre en muchos sentidos, por mi situación; cuán triste estaría Carlisle por no tenerme allí; cómo se sentirían mis hermanos con respecto a la situación que atravesaba. Me pregunté, también, como estaría Alice, la segunda más afectada por mi decisión.

Porque Alice era la mejor amiga de Bella y, seguramente, también estaría triste. Pero nada de lo que ella pudiera sentir a ese respecto podía compararse con mi tormento, ni siquiera toda su tristeza y anhelo por pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga podían compararse con una _mínima_ parte del dolor lacerante que me golpeó con un ramalazo de ira al pensar en el nombre de mi amada.

Sollocé sin lágrimas otra vez, intentando descargar un poco de esa dolorosa angustia que pesaba en mi alma.

_Carlisle y Bella tenían razón_, pensé, consumido otra vez por un ramalazo de dolor al rojo vivo que logró sacar de mis labios otro sollozo al pensar en _su_ nombre.

Sino, ¿qué otra explicación podría haber? ¿En qué otro lugar podrían concentrarse todos esos sentimientos tan potentes que me consumían más y más a cada segundo que pasaba?

Sabía que, lejos de ese dolor de una magnitud inaudita, me resultaría casi imposible creer en la existencia de mi alma.

Pero, al estar en este estado, no podía evitar el cuestionar mis suposiciones.

Decidí, en ese momento, que no podía seguir así. Lo venía pensando desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero ahora era una necesidad. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba. _Necesitaba_ verla.

Si ella estaba bien, me marcharía a continuar con mi agónica existencia y no interferiría. Debía mantener esta decisión a como de lugar; no podía permitirme el entrar de nuevo en su vida si ella era feliz ahora.

Pero, si ella estaba igual que yo... si se sentía igual de vacía, si sentía el mismo peso en el alma... si también sentía como si le faltara _algo_ esencial... entonces volvería y me quedaría a su lado.

Ese pensamiento alivió un poco el dolor de mis heridas, pero solo un poco.

Mi móvil vibró en ese momento, pero no quería atenderlo. Al cuarto tono dejo de vibrar en mi bolsillo, pero a los cinco segundos volvió a entrar una llamada. Este patrón se repitió cinco veces hasta que decidí contestar.

—¿Diga? —no se me ocurrió mirar quién me llamaba. No estaba como para pensar demasiado.

—Deja de arrastrarte por los suelos —me espetó Rosalie. Yo no me arrastraba, ni siquiera me _movía_—. Ya no es necesario que sigas sufriendo por esa humana.

—Rosalie, debes entender que nunca dejaré de amarla —no me sentía capaz de pronunciar su nombre.

—Deberías empezar a practicar —me dijo, cortante.

—No es algo que se logre con la practica.

—Ya basta, Edward, ¿es que acaso no piensas en nosotros? —claro que pensaba en ellos, ¿por qué creía que me aislaba de todo y de todos si no era para que ellos no sufrieran por mi causa?—. Vuelve a casa; ya todo ha terminado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Alice... tuvo una visión esta mañana —dudó al decir el nombre de nuestra hermana, pero luego pareció tomar una decisión—. Vio a Bella lanzándose por un acantilado, y no la vio salir a la superficie —un dolor superior a todos los que había sentido hasta ese momento atravesó mi corazón muerto, y dejó una herida millones de veces más agónica que todas las demás que padecía. No podía ser verdad, esto tenía que ser parte de algún plan inútil de Rosalie para hacerme volver a casa.

—No mientas, Rosalie.

—No estoy mintiendo, Edward —me dijo con arrogancia—. Telefonea a su casa y compruébalo.

Eso no necesitaba ni sugerírmelo. Colgué y tomé una decisión.

Llamaría a su casa. Si ella —no me podía permitir pensar su nombre otra vez— atendía, colgaría. Si atendía Charlie, me haría pasar por otra persona y preguntaría por ella con cualquier excusa, evitando que me la pasara.

Marqué el número que hacía tanto tiempo que no utilizaba.

—Casa de los Swan —contestó un chico.

Reconocí su voz. La recordé de aquella vez en la que había ido al baile con Bella —el recuerdo mando un ramalazo de dolor a mis heridas aún supurantes—: era Jacob Black, el tataranieto de Ephraim.

—Buenos días, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen —mentí. Era mejor no revelarle mi verdadera identidad al chico—. ¿Puedo hablar con Charlie?

—No está en casa —respondió con tono amenazador.

—¿En dónde está? —pregunté, intentando ocultar a duras penas mi sentir. Intentando que mi voz pareciera estable lo suficiente como para escuchar las palabras que determinarían mi muerte.

—Se encuentra en el funeral —añadió a regañadientes.

Colgué, intentando no romper el móvil. Los sollozos se alzaron en mi pecho como una demostración de la profunda agonía que me invadía.

Rosalie no había dicho nada más que la verdad; mi otra mitad había partido de este mundo. Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer ante esta situación: provocar a los Vulturis. Seguir a Bella hacia el más allá.

Me levanté, decidido, y rogué a los cielos que me permitieran estar con mi difunto amor cuando falleciera.

Una cosa era segura: no estaba dispuesto a vivir ni un segundo más si ella no vivía.

**Comentarios, sugerencias, felicitaciones o abucheos, todo lo plasman en el cuadro que se abrira si tocan el botoncito verde de aquí abajo y les muy estaré agradecida por el gesto.**

**Atte.: Laali Cullen**


End file.
